Conventioneers
by Tono Radish
Summary: Jean is a closet Otaku, but when he goes to a convention for his favorite show and sees the cosplayer of his dreams, he'll have to use all the power of his fandom to find the japanese beauty and tell her how he feels!


**I don't know where this came from. It just seemed so interesting to me and like a good idea… I'M SORRY FOR SHIPPING JEAN AND MIKASA! PLEASE FORGIVE MY WEIRD TASTES!**

Jean wasn't the coolest kid on the block, seriously. He had a thing for gloating and thinking he was better than everyone else but the truth of the matter is he's just like everyone else. There isn't that much special about him. In all seriousness he only has one friend, who goes by Marco. Marco is so well liked that if he were ripped in half people would rage quit and cry all over the world and later make jokes about the fact that he's only half the man he used to be. Jean was always a little jealous of freckled Jesus.

Jean and Marco like this one show… a little too much. Jean discovered it and showed it to Marco who took a liking to it. Jean is a die-hard fan, but keeps that side hidden only for him. Even Marco hasn't seen the full extent of his love for his fandom. He likes this one character in it to the point where he even learned to draw her and reads fanfiction about his favorite pairings of her. So when he heard that there would be a convention for the show in his town with her actor doing a panel he flipped shit and got two tickets, one for him and the other for his only friend, Marco.

He was so freaking excited he couldn't even sleep the night before, so instead of doing something as dumb as sleeping… He rewatched the entire show like a boss. TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!? The next morning he had all the details fresh in his mind and he even had on his sweet ass cosplay. Marco showed up in a t-shirt and jeans and looked so cool. That, my friends, is why you keep your otaku self hidden, because people who aren't as dope as Marco will judge you… most harshly.

The whole way up to the convention center Jean wouldn't stop talking about meeting his favorite actress in the whole world. He went on and on about her and Marco was able to agree and throw in a comment here and there. He had never seen Jean so up, he believed that this was the happiest Jean had ever been and ever would be. After a while they saw their first cosplayer and everything changed. This was better than they imagined, holy crap. The vibes and sweat coming off the humans around them were collectively life changing. After parking Jean and Marco made a sprint for the convention… only to wait on line for just under an hour to get the badges they preregistered for.

And then they walked around, getting excited and talking here and there with a few other fans of the show, who were cosplaying like Jean. But they stopped, everyone dead in their tracks. A girl was in the center of a huge circle getting her picture taken. She posed perfectly in the most realistic and perfect cosplay anyone had ever seen. Holy god and she was fit and beautiful and Japanese. Jean's eyes lit up at her and for just a minute he forgot there was even a convention going on and that he would be meeting his favorite actress in the world. There was no one else and nothing else that mattered, there was only this girl getting her photo taken.

Someone announced that the panel for his favorite actress would be starting, but Jean didn't care. He only wanted to see this girl up close and maybe talk to her, even if it were for a fleeting moment. But that is not what fate had in store for him, no, his so called friend, Marco, was pulling him in the opposite direction, telling him things he didn't want to hear like, "It's time to meet her" and "isn't this what you wanted more than anything?" It's true. That was what he wanted more than anything, to meet this actress, _was,_ as in past tense. Now all other life goals had been shoved out of his mind and all functions of his brain that weren't doing anything vital for him to live were working only on this Japanese girl he had fallen madly in love with on sight. Now everything he would do would be for her. From now on when he brushed his teeth, he would brush them for her, when he'd pay his taxes, he'd pay them for her, when he'd eat his oatmeal, he would do so with her in mind. When this panel was over he would find this cosplayer and introduce himself and maybe score her digits… and then fangasm to death because OMG he scored her digits.

The panel went on for an _hour_, Jean had no idea how pointless his life was until he found himself wasting it away listening to some fabulous actress talk about her experiences with the show he loved almost as much as this new girl he had seen from afar. He thought about her, oh god did he think about her. She had such beautiful hair. And then he saw it, a beautiful woman walked by him and up to the mic to ask the actress a question. Holy shit, that's her! That's the nameless beauty! He was going to stand up but his trader best friend, Marco, decided to save him the embarrassment and keep him in his seat.

The panel ended and Jean couldn't be happier. The lights flipped up and he scanned the room for the Japanese beauty. He didn't see her. He went on a hell bent quest for the rest of the time looking for her, but nothing. She had vanished and Jean was sad. Eventually he and Marco went home, this time however, all Jean spoke of was this girl. This strange and mysterious cosplaying girl. They spent the night at Jean's house, where he continued to gab about this girl. They went to the convention the next day, to look for this girl. Holy crap, Marco is supportive, anyone else would have ditched him by now. Jean made a point to thank his friend for being so boss, in which his friend responded very calmly like this was no big deal, even though he was wasting two precious days of his life looking for a girl who will probably think Jean is creepy and or a loser.

In the end Jean never found her. Was she only able to make it for the one day? Jean… was very SAD. Like holy hell, he was crying in the car on the way home.

That night Jean felt very alone. He had missed his chance and he would never see her again, forget a phone number, he didn't even get her name. He sighed to himself when a vision came to him. It was her! It was the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Jean, why are you so down?"

"I didn't even get the chance to talk to you, I feel like such a loser…"

"Oh Jean, you're not a loser," said the delusion.

"You mean that," he said between sobs.

"Yeah, you just have to fight," she said raising her fist in the air, "You can find me again! You just have to use all of your power as an otaku!"

"I- I don't know how?"

"You just have to believe in yourself Jean, YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE," she cheered.

He smiled, wiping his eyes, "Oh Cosplaying Girl, I'm so happy to have met you, and I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you."

"Now now, you haven't met me yet, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Save those feelings for the real girl."

He nodded, finding a new confidence he didn't even know he had? That was it then, he would use all of his fandom powers to see this girl again and ultimately fall in love with her! It's kind of freaky and misguided but at least his heart is in the right place. For the first time in his horse faced life, Jean felt special, he felt in control, he felt he could do whatever he wanted… and what he wanted was to see her again.

The next day he went to school with a spring in his step. His friend Marco was glad to see his friend feeling better… that is until Jean started talking about this mystery girl. He tried to be as supportive as he could but this was a really weird situation that the "best friend handbook" didn't prepare him for? Hesitantly Marco agreed to help Jean try to find someone, anyone, who at least knew of this girl. Marco is just that nice.

Jean asked around but nothing came up. It was hard enough to find someone who liked the show much less knew a beautiful Japanese cosplayer. He didn't even have a name to go off of. Jean sighed in his desk, drawing the character from the show he liked. It was really the only thing he knew how to draw.

"Don't give up yet Jean," said the imaginary girl.

"I'm not, I just really miss you."

"I'm right here Jean, you'll be fine. What you're looking for is just hidden in plain sight."

Jean snapped out of his head when he mumbled the words his imaginary girl spoke to him. Hidden in plain sight? He looked around and then it hit him, of course!

"ARMIN!"

The blonde coconut head looked up and gave out the scream of a mouse. He shook in terror as he spoke to Jean. Jean asked him if he knew anything about the show he liked. Armin calmed at the normal topic, but still kept up his guard. They talked about the show for a minute and then Jean brought up the convention. Armin knew about the convention but he didn't go. This made Jean feel defeated, as he often did, until Armin mentioned his friend, Jean's enemy, Eren went.

Eren was in another classroom at the moment, talking to an upper classman called Levi. Jean thanked Armin for the wisdom and left the classroom. He sighed, wondering how he could get Eren to spill the beans of the girl of his dreams. He wouldn't, Eren freaking hates Jean and Jean isn't exactly fond of Eren. And then he thought about it… Holy crap he can ask Marco to do it. And so Jean found Marco, who reluctantly agreed to talk to Eren. Marco, pulled Eren into the hall and, once again, betrayed Jean by telling Eren why he needed the information on the cosplayer. Eren looked behind Marco to see Jean hiding behind a wall watching them. Eren only snickered at Jean. Jean was ready to beat Eren up but restrained himself so that Eren could tell Marco whatever he knew.

And then the bomb dropped. Yes, Eren knew who the girl was, her name is Mikasa, and she's Eren's adopted sister. Suddenly Jean's world came crashing down. No, he couldn't let this new information be anything more than a minor setback. Shit, Eren must totally talk about how much Jean sucks to Mikasa. Mikasa, it's such a pretty name. Say it loud and it's like there's music playing, say it soft and it's almost like a prayer. Jean shook it out of his thoughts, she went to the all girls academy on the upper side of town. Jean channeled his inner man and decided that he would go to officially meet her that Friday. Eren of course, warned his darling sister about the guy coming to see her. She could take care of herself but she could kick Jean's ass a lot harder if she knew who he was and his face.

And then it was Friday, and school couldn't pass by any slower.

"Today's the day Jean," said imaginary Mikasa.

"Yup."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…"

She pat his head, "Don't worry Jean, everything's gonna be okay."

And then the last bell chimed and Jean flew out of his seat and dove head first into the world. He couldn't get into his car fast enough as he drove to the all girls' academy. And then he got there, with fifteen minutes until their school actually let out. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

"Are you ready," asked imaginary Miksasa for the last time.

And then the bell went off and swarms of girls came flooding out of the school building. Jean watched constantly, scanning the faces, looking for the one called Mikasa. And then, the girls had all gone as quickly as they appeared, because he saw her. There she was, standing there, in her adorable black uniform. It was Mikasa. She was talking to another girl who was stuffing her face with bread. Mikasa, it's you! It's really you standing there before Jean! Jean wanted to walk up to her to say hi, but he found himself frozen. He smacked his leg, willed it to move. But he couldn't move so instead he shouted will all of his strength.

"M- MIKASA!"

The girl turned her head to see who called out to her. Her expression didn't change. Jean really didn't expect her to know who he was or get excited, that would be weird. She just made eye contact with him and flatly responded,

"Yes?"

Her voice gave off the vibes of not giving a shit about Jean. And that was sort of true. All Mikasa knew of the boy was that he was the one Eren had told her was going to come try and talk to her. He was just another admirer to her, nothing new or interestng. He blushed madly and looked at his feet. A weakling. But then he looked up and made eye contact with her.

"You have beautiful hair."

Jean was so freaking satisfied with being alive. He did it. He told her she was beautiful, well she had nice hair, but it was good enough. Her expression didn't change; her eyes didn't even show the slightest bit of interest. She responded in a monotone.

"Thanks."

And then she walked away with the food girl following behind. Jean went into shock. She was nothing like he imagined. He was let down, honestly. He stood there for a while longer and then he smiled. He had gotten all crazed over some girl he didn't even know. Then he jumped for joy as a new mission began to form in his mind. He wanted to fall in love with Mikasa for who she is! He was so excited for the chance to get to know her that he skipped off all the way back to his car.

"Well, what did you think of this one Mikasa," asked the food girl.

Mikasa kept walking, fiddling with her scarf, and then said very calmly, "He wasn't so bad."

**Before anyone says anything, the lack of dialog was intended. It was like a metaphor or symbol or some bs to show that Mikasa's words were the only ones that matter to Jean. Lol I don't even know. Hope you liked it though. MIKASA AND JEAN ARE MY OTP!**


End file.
